¿Embarazados?
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Las noticias se las toma cada quien a su manera, pero la reacción a esta noticia ninguno se la esperaba. Basado en el epilogo.


**¿Embarazados?**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Claim:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

**Escrito por:** Zaileth y Seiran

**Género:** Angustia, según esto, pero…

**Palabras:** 1819

**Advertencia: **Pues no sé si siga siendo spoiler, basado en el epilogo, aunque sucede antes de él.

**Resumen:** Las noticias se las toma cada quien a su manera, pero la reacción a esta noticia ninguno se la esperaba.

-------------------------------------------------

**¿Embarazados?**

"_¡Felicidades! Van a ser padres…."_

De entre todas las cosas, jamás imaginé que mis vómitos matutinos significaran un tratamiento de 9 meses, esperé cualquier cosa menos eso, y mucho menos que este embarazo llegara en la mejor etapa de mi vida.

Era una impotencia el tener que dejar todos mis sueños, estaba molesta conmigo misma, estaba…. Estaba…

– ¡Estoy enojada! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Miré como mi madre parecía indecisa entre felicitarme o huir juntos con el resto de la familia. No solo la maldita actitud de Harry me tenía de este humor, sino además el hecho de que había hecho que le informara yo sola a la familia la "gran" noticia.

Escuché durante un buen rato algunos murmullos, hasta que mi madre los corrió de la sala para poder hablar conmigo, pero entre mas trataba de hacer que me calmara, mas y mas me molestaba.

Me sentía peor que un moribundo, no solo tenía que abandonar mis sueños, sino además tener que soportar los consejos de todas las mujeres de la familia. No es que menospreciara su "sabiduría", pero ¡por Merlín! Que hablara una por una, no todas juntas.

Levantándome de la silla donde estaba y sin darles tiempo de pregúntame mas, desaparecí de la casa para llegar al campo de las Arpías de Holyhead. Tenía que hablar con los entrenadores y todo el equipo, demostrar mi furia por un rato, aunque la mejor parte se la dejaría a Harry.

-------------------------------------------------

– Potter, despierta – me sobresalté en cuanto escuché que me nombraban, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve soñando despierto? Me sonrojé, el suficiente para que todo el escuadrón se diera por enterado y se estuviera riendo de mí.

Disculpándome omití mencionar la razón por la que últimamente estaba perdido, aun cuando era una pregunta insistente entre el resto de mis compañeros. Aquello no era algo que gustara de divulgar, al menos no a todo el mundo.

Estaba feliz – al menos por una parte – lo estaba, aquella noticia había sido un verdadero acontecimiento, casi rompo a saltar y reír de emoción si no fuera por la expresión que vi en Ginny.

– ¿Problemas en casa? – la pregunta me toma nuevamente desprevenido, solo me encojo de hombros.

¿Qué puedo responder? Si, claro que los hay, mira que mientras yo irradio felicidad, mi esposa está organizando un comité en contra del tipo que la dejó embarazada. Yo.

Por supuesto que no lo contestaré.

A eso se resume mi vida en estos momentos, a la incertidumbre de no saber lo que sucederá cuando regrese a casa. Si tan solo Ginny lo viera como lo veo yo.

-------------------------------------------------

Me hundí en mi asiento mientras murmuraba pestes en contra de todos. En cuanto les di la noticia de mi embarazo empezaron a felicitarme, y también iniciaron las frases de que seria una pena perderme como jugadora, no me habían dado tiempo de decirles que mínimo quería terminar de jugar esa temporada antes de retirarme.

– Ginny, nos estaríamos arriesgando a mucho si te dejáramos jugar por mas tiempo, podrías perder al bebé, ten en cuenta que ese seria un gran problema si el departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos se enterara, lo siento, pero no podemos dejarte terminar la temporada, puedo dejarte jugar en el siguiente partido, como una despedida, hasta que regreses.

Fruncí el ceño, era mentira, no me esperarían hasta después del embarazo, si en el quidditch no eres constante, si te retiras es muy difícil volver de nuevo… ¡PATRAÑAS! Hundí mi rostro entre las manos con desesperación, amaba el quidditch, tampoco es como si fuera una inconsciente y deseara el mal para el bebé que llevaba dentro, no estaba tan loca.

Sollocé mientras hundía más y mas el rostro entre mis manos, estaba desesperada, triste, enojada, desilusionada, frustrada… Vamos, eran miles de sentimientos en mi interior que realmente no sabía muy bien como exteriorizarlos.

Después de un rato descubrí mi rostro y miré alrededor. Toda la sala estaba hecha un desastre, cosas quebradas por todos lados, al parecer mi magia si había sabido como exteriorizar todo.

-------------------------------------------------

Estaba cansado, la misión – aunque no estaba plagada de magos oscuros – resultó larga y tediosa, por lo que al verme por primera vez en un espejo no me extrañó en lo más mínimo esas ojeras que parecían haberse estacionado bajo mis ojos.

Al mudarme de ropa para no llegar de vuelta a casa sucio, me descubrí haciéndolo en una lentitud impresionante. Lo admitía, estaba asustado con lo que podría encontrarme al llegar a ella. Aun estaba ilusionado con la noticia, quizá en mayor medida por el tiempo alejado. Sin embargo, ahora que volviera a verla, tenía el presentimiento de que el semblante de Ginny no sería diferente al de aquel día.

¿Por qué ella no lo veía de la misma manera? Comprendía que la llegada de un hijo acarrearía muchos cambios, en especial para ella y uno de ellos era el quidditch, ¡pero era su hijo!

Nunca hablamos de ese tema, los hijos. Lo veíamos, hasta hace poco, como algo lejano, pasaba a segundo plano cuando nos lo insinuaban Hermione o Ron. En el momento en que recibimos la noticia, sentí que era algo que estaba esperando, un sueño olvidado de un niño que dormía en una oscura alacena.

Dudé en abrir la puerta de la casa, ¿esta aun molesta? Seguramente lo estaba, la dejé sola con la tarea de informar a la familia. O tal vez la ausencia le habría ayudado a meditar en el asunto, tal vez los Weasley le hubieran mejorado el ánimo. Solo tal vez.

Tomé la perilla y la giré, confiado en ese tal vez, esperanzado. Una emoción desplazó a otra, un miedo diferente se estacionó en el fondo y mi única reacción no fue sino correr al interior en busca de ella. Debía estar bien, por Merlín, deseaba que lo estuviera.

-------------------------------------------------

Seguí con la mirada todo el desastre que ocasioné, esto era lo que llamaban "hormonas al ataque", debía tener cuidado con ellas o terminarían destruyendo la casa. Toque mi vientre por unos segundos, tratando de ver que solo el daño hubiera sido material, que no me hubiera causado ningún daño.

– Parece que estoy bien – me dije antes de escuchar pasos apresurados venir hasta donde me encontraba.

Vi entrar a Harry con el rostro transformado en angustia y preocupación. Imaginé que mi desahogo había ido más allá de la sala, puse de nuevo una mano en el vientre, solo para cerciorarme de que realmente estaba bien y que no había cometido ninguna tontería.

– Hola – saludé secamente sin ser esa mi intención.

– Ginny – cruzó la distancia que nos separaba en un segundo, tomando mis manos, examinándome de arriba abajo – ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Los dos?

Lo observé durante varios segundos sin responder a sus preguntas, sabía en el fondo que aunque Harry no lo dijera, el deseaba tener una familia, una que había perdido a temprana edad, quería dar lo que a él no le habían brindado, él quería a este bebé con tanto fervor, que yo no vi el mío, vi mi egoísmo por mis sueños, quería ser yo, y no vi que era cosa de dos, bueno, en este caso de tres.

Quise responderle que estaba bien, pero la voz no salía de mi boca y entre mas se prolongaba el silencio, mas y mas lo asustaba. Volví a sentir esa oleada de sentimientos en mi otra vez, quería gritar, pero no quería gritar que estaba enojada ni molesta, ni nada de eso.

– Voy a jugar otro partido mas – respuesta equivocada, me regañé mentalmente, no creo que Harry quisiera saber eso, empecé de nuevo a pensar en mi egoísmo ¿En verdad valía la pena arriesgarme por mi sueño, poniendo en peligro a ese ser que llevaba dentro de mi? Preocupar a Harry y a mi familia innecesariamente ¿En verdad mi sueño valía más que este bebé? ¿En verdad yo deseaba eso?

Empecé a sollozar de nuevo. Mi maldita obstinación no me dejaba ver las cosas, iba a tener un bebé del hombre que amaba y mi primera reacción era enojarme ¿Qué clase de mujer era? Debería estar saltando de gusto, anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos, empezar a preocuparme por su cuarto. Y lo único que había hecho era molestarme con todos. Si, es verdad, estaba perdiendo un sueño, pero estaba ganando otro más importante, estaba ganando una familia con Harry. Comencé a llorar.

– Perdón.

-------------------------------------------------

Me sobresalté, yo mismo estaba a punto de decir la misma palabra, cargada del remordimiento que me causaba sentirme culpable de esta situación, de sus lágrimas. Tal vez no era el momento, tal vez estaba pidiendo mucho, adelantándome, por fin teníamos la estabilidad que deseábamos, éramos felices, y ahora ella tenía que dejar el trabajo que tanto amaba.

La abracé, culpándome de esas lagrimas, de robarle la vida que ya era perfecta para ella.

– Perdóname tu a mi – le pedí, observando su rostro en busca de su respuesta – por no entender lo que significa esto para ti.

-------------------------------------------------

Lo miré a los ojos por varios segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

– No, Harry, entiendo bien la situación, entiendo bien ahora mis sentimientos, estoy perdiendo un sueño, pero estoy ganando otro sueño junto contigo, quiero esto, quiero a este bebé, estaba ciega, no quería perder mi trabajo y mi sueño, pero si iba por eso, te perdería a ti y la oportunidad de saberme madre, quiero a este bebé como te quiero a ti.

-------------------------------------------------

– ¿Estas segura? No quiero que lo digas solo para hacerme feliz, quiero esto, al bebé, a ustedes dos, pero no a costa de lo que tu realmente deseas.

– Estoy segura, en verdad no te miento.

Sentí que un peso se me quitaba de encima, era sincera, en sus ojos estaba esa misma ilusión que yo sentía, el fantasma se había ido. Podríamos ser felices. Suspiré aliviado, dejando escapar la tensión. La besé, agradecido de ese sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a realizar, de aceptar esta nueva vida, este nuevo sueño.

– Gracias – le acaricié la mejilla besándola nuevamente. Si antes era feliz, en este momento la cantidad de felicidad dentro de mi podría ocasionar que pronto explotara. Íbamos a tener un hijo, una nueva familia, ella, yo, los tres.

-------------------------------------------------

Le sonreí con la misma alegría que él profesaba en ese momento, la misma con la que había pedido mi mano, la misma cuando nos casamos, era la misma y adoraba esa sonrisa, lo adoraba a él.

– Harry, acepto que estoy feliz por lo del bebé, pero aun no te perdono que me hayas hecho decirle a toda la familia – sonreí con una dulzura que daba miedo – así que tu aceptaras escuchar los consejos que te den todos, mientras yo recojo mis cosas en el campo, no habrá problema ¿verdad, mi amor?

-------------------------------------------------

Sentí un sudor frio cubrirme ¿todos? Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de Weasley que existían, la felicidad pasó a un segundo plano.

– Cla… claro – respondí con ganas de llorar. Aceptando mí penitencia, esperanzado en que no durara mucho.

**Fin.**

El primer trabajo hecho en conjunto entre Sa-chan y yo, sorprendentemente no es nada yaoi, jajaja, una incursión en el universo Harry Potter con el peligro de recibir tomatazos y abucheos.

Hecho en solo día, se supone que por sorteo el tema principal era la angustia ¿se logró? Nosotras decimos que no, pues nos hemos reído todo el tiempo que estuvimos realizándolo (y una que otra advertencia medio homicida), el publico juzgará.


End file.
